


Job Like Any Other

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, No Angst, No Villans No Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: “What’s  wrong with people like us? It’s not like we criminals or killers. Are you ashamed of your own profession?’





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my mistakes, othervise Snart'd be anything but dead

Sara, smiling, raised a cup of coffee to her nose and breathed deep. Leonard, who sat across from her just raised his eyebrows.

“I love coffee,” she explained. “And with schedule like ours it’s simply vital.”

“I prefer tea”, he pointed dryly, opening a newspaper and starting to read it.

His ostentatious indifference did nothing to her good mood.

“I heard Mick Rory was your usual partner.”

There was a snort behind the newspaper.

“You broke up with him or he broke up with you?” Sara asked sweetly. Leonard put newspaper on the table and looked at her with his impossible blue eyes smirking just as sweet as her.

“We weren’t married couple.”

She shuddered nonchalantly, fixing her robe which was slipping off her shoulders. “Well, who knows?”

“What about you?”

“Well,” she mused. “Lindsay a-and… Liz, Anna- Oh, Nyssa, Nyssa was amazing, we spend a couple wonderful years together.”

Leonard snorted. “You prefer girls?”

Sara frowned. “That’s not true,” she faked an offence, drinking her drink and closing her eyes happily. “Oliver, for example…”

“You mean Queen? Seriously?”

Sara shuddered again. “He was really good. Well, until the moment he went down the wrong path…”

Snart – she could swear on it – almost giggled. Barely containing the laugh he folded the newspaper, said thanks to assistant who brought him tea and, almost mocking Sara, breathed in cup’s content. But, instead of pleasure his face showed disappointment. Sara couldn’t take her eyes of him as Leonard took a sip…

“I am British, this is not tea,” he murmured, putting the cup away, “And by “wroth path”, he continued the conversation deftly stealing her coffee, “ you mean his wedding with Smoak girl?”

“She’s sweet,” almost pitying her Sara said trying to return her cup. “But no fit for people like us.”

“What’s wrong with people like us? It’s not like we criminals or killers. Are you ashamed of your own profession?’

Sara jumped from her chair, bypassed the table and practically hung on Snart’s back, trying to take her coffee back.

“I’m… Not ashamed… Of anything…” She snorted loudly in his ear. The fact his arms were so much longer than hers was simply unfair, but his back, to which her chest was pressed, was so warm and firm that it made her lick her lips in anticipation the moment she could finally see him naked in person.

Although all of her arousal disappeared as the jackass put his head back and emptied her cup with one long sip.

“You said you didn’t like coffee!”

“No, I said I prefer tea,” he smiled.

Damn.

It was the first real smile she ever saw on his face and it did funny thing to Sara. Her cheeks reddened though she wasn’t shy person by all means.

Crossing her hands on her chest (her robe flew open involuntarily baring the cleavage) she came back to her chair, huffing and pouting. “Well, although for the last five years or like that my dad and sister prefer to pretend I drowned in ocean.”

Leonard had to put some effort to stop staring at her chest – Sara felt smug – and hide behind the newspaper again.

She rolled her eyes.

She just wanted to get to know him better before they had to _get to know each other better_ in public. She always preferred to see her partners as human being other than some humanlike machine. And Leonard… She heard about him, of course, they both run in the same circles after all, and them hadn’t meeting each other before was more surprising than not. She saw couple of his works, some with Mick Rory was pretty good, even if she wasn’t fan of the genre, another one, with Valentina Vostok was quite terrible and left in Sara’s mouth bitter taste. There were rumors Leonard regretted that particular work so much that he even left the company.

But Sara, like the others, was ready to forgive him that one failure because Leonard Snart- Leonard Snart was really good. In his forty he still was on top, his breathtaking piercing eyes and fine body (one he kept hidden in robe just like Sara right now) was still the same as years ago. Even his damn haircut was seductive. Sara already could imagine how she will hold on it while he…

“Okay, we ready! Snart, Lance!” someone shouted from behind, and Sara sighed. She acted like a lovesick schoolgirl, such dream state Snart put her into.

“He got his charisma,” she admitted to herself watching him as he took his robe off and folded it neatly on his chair. Her own clothes stayed on, after all it’s gonna be his concern so soon. 

He noticed her staring and turned around giving her perfect view. Sara swallowed and silently gave him the thumbs-up.

“Lance, Snart!” Came new shout. “ You get paid for sex on camera, not the eye sex!”

Sara faked heavy sigh, took smirking Leonard by his arm and dragged him to the film set.


End file.
